


Valiance

by Axandrela



Series: We Could Become Heroes [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2nd generation superheroes, Allie is a social butterfly who doesn't let the multiverse stop her from being BFF's with other, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Growing up with powers, Kid Centric, Kid Fic, Seriously this entire family is so sweet I've got a tooth ache, Snippets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: Valiance - the qualities of a hero or heroine; exceptional or heroic courage when facing danger (especially in battle)(Or the adventures of Alexandra 'Valiance' Alura Danvers- an alien born on earth)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got this fic done enough to post! Enjoy!

She’s born at the DEO, her grandparents and aunt as the doctors. The medical bed and several hands are broken. Her parents and other family members all gather around her as she opens her bright blue eyes the first time, blinking as she stares towards her mother’s face.  
\--------------------  
She’s two months old and her Aunty Alex has stolen her and decided not to give her back. Her aunt tickles her stomach and snuggles her close as she grins in response, letting out her first giggle. Eventually her mother finds where her aunt took her and takes her back. Her aunt mockingly glares in response.  
\--------------------  
She’s a year old and her ‘Uncle’ Winn is babysitting her. She’s sitting on his knee as he bounces her while reciteing a nursery rhyme. Her hands are wrapped around his index fingers and she grips them tightly in fear as he tips her slightly backwards. His fingers are splinted for the next few weeks.  
\--------------------  
She’s two years old and marching around the DEO babbling orders at anyone she passes. Her blonde hair is in curled pigtails at the top of her head, making her attempt to glare at everyone futile. J’onn simply laughs and swings her up onto his shoulders. After that her glares are much more effective.  
\--------------------  
She’s three years old the first time she flies. Her parents are both asleep and she’s supposed to be too. But she was bored. And her window was open. And she knows the way to Aunty Alex’s apartment. That’s how she ends up covered in shattered glass, sitting on her aunt’s bed at three in the morning.  
\--------------------  
She’s four years old when her brothers are born. It confuses her at why they can get hurt like normal people; until Grandma explains that they need the sunshine to get they’re powers. She gets in trouble for trying to take the two tiny boys outside without help.  
\--------------------  
She discovers her super-hearing at five years old on her first day of kindergarten. She has to be picked up from school after falling to the floor, clutching her ears in pain from the loudness. Her Grandpa gives her a pair of glasses like her mom’s to help muffle the noise.  
\--------------------  
She’s six and in Central City of Earth-1 when she races Cassidy and Henry Allen to Star City and back. After that she’s no longer allowed to play with speedsters unless there is an adult who can keep up with them there. She pouts and has freeze breath competition with Cassidy and Karli instead. Laurel Snart shows up with a cold gun and it just turns into a freeze battle of six year olds versus ten year olds.  
\--------------------  
She’s eight the first time lasers shoot out of her eyes. It’s the middle of the school day and suddenly the beams shoot out of her eyes at the whiteboard. The school is evacuated and the DEO has to cover it up.  
\--------------------  
She’s ten years old and chasing her six year old brothers around the city mid air. Their parents let them play with their flying as long as they stay together, don’t leave the city and wear the suits ‘Uncle’ Winn made them. She glances down and see’s a crowd staring up at them and stops to wave, her blue skirt and cape billowing around her.  
\--------------------  
She is twelve years old the first time she tries to save the day. There was a car crash two blocks from her school while she was outside eating lunch. She flies to the scene pulling the hood of her sweater over her head to hide her identity. Her mother arrives mere moments later as she blows out a fire near the engine of one of the cars. She gets sent back to school, and told to keep her suit with her at all times.  
\--------------------  
She’s fourteen when Metropolis’ newest hero ‘Supremacy’ first makes national news. She begs her mother not to let her pick such a pretentious name for herself and wonders why Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois agreed on letting their son use that name.  
\--------------------  
She’s sixteen the first time she travels to Earth-1 alone. The plan is for her to stay in Central with the Allen family for July and it is not her fault she got dragged into battle. It’s the fault of whoever made twenty year old Laurel Snart the captain of the Waverider. And Laurel’s fault for inviting all the kids fifteen or older to spend a week in the timestream, and Cassidy Allen’s fault for helping sneak her, and Karli on board when only the Harper twins and those who were legally adults were allowed.  
\--------------------  
She’s given her superhero name when she turns eighteen and her parents let her patrol the city the first time. A hospital is on fire and she flies in without even alerting her aunt over coms. The next morning she wakes up to her mother’s latest article labeling her as ‘Valiance’ she grins and eats another cinnamon bun.


End file.
